The present invention relates to a log lifting and supporting device and, in particular, to a log lifting and supporting device for use as a sawing aid to raise and support one end of a log for ease in sawing. The advantages of raising logs for sawing are well known. For example, when using a chain saw by raising the log, it prevents the chain saw bar, tip, sprocket and chain from striking foreign objects possibly resulting in flying debris, kickbacks and damage to chain, bar and sprocket. Raising the log also prevents binding or pinching of the chain saw bar which may result in dangerous kickback, and possible damage to the bar, sprocket and chain.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,394, issued to Harold N. O'Hara, is described a log lifting device which includes an upstanding post with an attached flexible strand- The flexible strand, such as a chain, releasably connects the post to a jack. Another log lifting device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,597 issued to Elmer Schnadt. The Schnadt patent discloses a log lifting apparatus including a sling for a log, an upstanding sling attaching member at each side of the log. One of the attaching members includes vertically spaced anchoring means for selectively anchoring engagement of one end of the sling thereto. Quick releasing anchoring means is carried by the other of the attaching members tot the other end of the sling and jacking means is included for the other of the attaching members.
Problems may be encountered with these prior art devices as far as stability and ease of use.